The Battle Royale
by Phenomuk
Summary: Disclaimer - I do not own Yugioh. The first entries make it unto the field, but Darren starts to run the show. Can anyone stop him? (Please Review and don't complain about the apparent breaks in rules. This is based on the show and my own bent rules)
1. The Battle Royale

Battle Royale!  
  
The Announcer stood outside of the field  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen here are the rules for the Battle Royal. In just a moment those duellists who drew numbers one and two will enter the playing field and the match will begin. Then every two minutes or after another duellist will enter the match according to the number he or she drew. If two or more duellists are eliminated in one turn another duellist will enter the match but the next duellists will arrive every two minutes. It is every man for themselves, elimination occurs when a duellists life points reach 0. For each duellist the Graveyard limit will be 20 cards. Once the Graveyard has been filled the cards in the graveyard will be placed at the bottom of the deck and the discarded cards after that will be placed into the graveyard again. When a duellist enters the field they cannot be attacked until they have drawn one card. The last Duellist remaining on the field after all 20 have entered will be declared the winner and will earn a spot at the Duellist Master Invitational. Duellists number one and two please make your way to the ring"  
  
Maria Noonan and Geoffrey Burton started to walk down to the field. The commentator spoke to the crowd  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Geoffrey Burton and Maria Noonan"  
  
The crowds cheered as the duellists took their positions. Geoffrey smiled  
  
"Want to go for dinner after this?"  
  
"Only if you beat me"  
  
"And if I win"  
  
Maria smirked  
  
"Oh I'm sure I can cook up something for you to do for me"  
  
The referee spoke  
  
"Duellists ready your disks. Life points readers to 2000!"  
  
The duel disks and the scoreboards read 2000  
  
"Begin the duel"  
  
They each drew five cards  
  
"Ladies first if you don't mind. I'll summon the Harpies Brother (1800/800) in attack mode and I'll play Mountain"  
  
A large mountain appeared on the field. Maria smiled   
  
"And one card face down to end my turn"  
  
Geoffrey drew   
  
"I will play the Blackland Fire Dragon (1500/800) in attack mode. It gets the power boost from the field. Then I play Germ Infection to decrease the ATK of your Harpies Brother by 300 for each of your turns and one card face down to end my turn"  
  
Maria drew again  
  
"I'll now summon The Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. (1400/1200) And I'll attack your Dragon with the Harpies Brother!"  
  
Geoffrey smiled  
  
"Reveal, Mirror Force!"  
  
Maria's Monsters were destroyed and her life points dropped to 1400  
  
"And now I'll put you out of the Battle Royal, Blackland Fire Dragon attack now!"  
  
Maria smiled  
  
"Reveal face down card, Waboku!"  
  
Geoffrey's attack was blocked and Maria sighed  
  
"You just bought time, so use it wisely"  
  
Maria drew and the timer counted down. The crowds shouted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
Bandit Keith walked down the aisle. The Announcer spoke  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Bandit Keith"  
  
Bandit Keith arrived on the field and he readied his deck. Maria looked at her card   
  
"I'll summon the Skull Red Bird (1550/1200) in attack mode and one card face down"  
  
Bandit Keith drew his five cards then he drew one more card.   
  
"I'll place two cards face down then I'll summon Overdrive (1600/1400) in attack mode then I'll flip 7 Completed to increase its attack power by 700 to 2300. That ends my turn"  
  
Geoffrey drew  
  
"I'll summon Dragon Zombie (1600/0) in attack mode and another card face down. And I'll end my turn"  
  
Maria drew   
  
"I'll now summon the Blue Crowned Wing (1600/1200) and I'll attack Geoffrey's Blackland Dragon!"  
  
Her Blue Winged Crown destroyed Geoffrey's monster taking his life points to 1950. Bandit Keith drew his card  
  
"Ok dweebs it's my turn. I'll summon the Robotic Knight (1600/1800) in attack mode and I'll equip him with the Black Pendent, increasing his attack to 2100. I'll attack Geoffrey's Dragon Zombie and my Overdrive will attack Maria's Skull Red Bird!"  
  
Both monsters were destroyed and Geoffrey's life points dropped to 1450 and Maria's life points dropped to 900. Geoffrey drew   
  
"I'll summon a monster face down in defence mode and then I'll play Premature Burial to pay 800 life points to revive my Blackland Fire Dragon"  
  
Geoffrey's life points dropped to 650  
  
"Then I play the Ring of Magnetism to make you attack my face down card. That end my turn"  
  
Maria drew   
  
"I'll place a card face down in defence mode and a card face down"  
  
The timer counted down. The crowds shouted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
Andrew Haliday walked down the aisle  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing, Andrew Haliday"  
  
Andrew walked to the field and he drew his five cards. Bandit Keith drew his next card  
  
"I'll summon Cannon Solider (1400/1300) and I'll play Ultimate Offering to extra summon Cyber Falcon, (1400/1200) both in attack mode but I'll sacrifice my Cyber Falcon to inflict 500 life points damage to Maria's life points"  
  
The Cannon fired at Maria and her life points dropped to 400. Bandit Keith's life points dropped to 1500  
  
"I'll end my turn"  
  
Andrew drew his card  
  
"I'll summon Warrior De Grepher (1700/1600) and I'll equip him with the A. Force to increase his attack power by 200 and one card face down"  
  
Geoffrey drew his card  
  
"Welcome to the game Andrew. I'll flip my face down card, 4 Starred Lady Bug of Doom (800/1200) to destroy my opponent's level 4 monsters"  
  
All of Andrew and Bandit Keith's monsters were destroyed. Geoffrey looked at Andrew  
  
"I'll then summon the Catapult Turtle (1100/2000) to sacrifice my 4-Starred Lady Bug of Doom."   
  
The Catapult Turtle launched the 4-Starred Ladybug at Andrew his life points dropped to 1600  
  
"And I'll end Andrew already. I'll attack Andrew's life points directly with the Blackland fire Dragon!"  
  
Andrew was struck head on and his life points dropped to 0. Andrew walked off the field and it began to count down. The crowds shouted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
Darren walked down the aisle and the crowds stood to their feet.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Darren Coey!!"  
  
Darren took his place on the field and he drew five cards and he smiled. Bandit Keith then drew his next card.   
  
"Oh I forgot Geoffrey your life points are now 150 since you destroyed my Black Pendent. I'll play Monster Reborn to revive my Cannon Soldier. Then I'll summon the Giga Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in attack mode. I'll sacrifice him to make Cannon Soldier attack Geoffrey's life points directly"  
  
The Cannon Soldier fired its Cannon at Geoffrey and his life points dropped to 0. Geoffrey walked off the field. Darren then drew his card  
  
"First I play Dian Keto the Cure Master raising my life points to 3000. Then I'll play Special Summon to summon my Tyrant Dragon! (2900/2500) "   
  
Everyone was stunned at Darren's huge Tyrant Dragon appeared on the field.   
  
"How did he?"  
  
"And now attack Maria's monster!"  
  
His Tyrant Dragon demolished her defence monster. Darren turned his attention to Bandit Keith.   
  
"And since a monster is still on the field I can attack again. Attack Bandit Keith's Cannon Soldier!"  
  
His monster annihilated Bandit's Keith's Cannon Soldier and his life points dropped to 0. Darren laughed and he looked back at Maria  
  
"And I'm still not done. I play final Flame to take out the remainder of your life points."  
  
Maria's life points dropped to 0 and Darren laughed. Everyone cheered. Darren folded his arms waiting for his next opponent. The counter counted down. The crowds shouted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
Julie Knight walked down and the aisle and Darren laughed.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen introducing Julie Knight!"  
  
Julie drew her five cards. She drew an extra card  
  
"Ok Darren I'll place a monster face down in defence mode and a card face down"  
  
Darren drew  
  
"I'll play Dragon Treasure to increase my Tyrant Dragon's attack power by 300. Then I play Fairy Meteor Crush!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"And now Tyrant Dragon, take her out!"  
  
Darren's monster wiped out Julie's monster dropping her life points to 0. Everyone cheered, as they couldn't believe Darren's skill. Darren folded his arms and he waited for the next opponent. David Kelly walked down and Darren was stunned  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing David Kelly!"  
  
David reached the field and he drew five cards  
  
"Now Darren, time to face an opponent on your level"  
  
Darren laughed  
  
"You think you are on my level? Think again"  
  
David drew his next card  
  
"First I'll play De-spell to get rid of Fairy Meteor Crush. Then I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in attack mode and I'll play Royal Command to negate your monsters effect. And finally I'll place a card face down. I have trapped you Darren"  
  
"You'd like to think so but I still have the stronger monster on the field. Attack now Tyrant Dragon!"  
  
Darren's monster fired its attack  
  
"Block attack!"  
  
Darren's attack was blocked and his Dragon was placed into defence mode  
  
"And now you can't attack until next turn, but it's my turn now. I draw"  
  
David drew   
  
"I'll summon the Darkfire Soldier (1700/1150) in attack mode and one card face down"  
  
Darren thought  
  
'Attack mode? He must be planning something.'  
  
Darren drew  
  
"I'll play the Robotic Knight (1600/1800) in attack mode. And that will end my turn"  
  
David smiled   
  
"Thanks for the opportunity. I'll now summon the Sanga of Thunder! (2600/2200) "  
  
Darren was stunned  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
David smiled and the timer counted down. The crowds shouted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
Sean walked down the aisle   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Sean Shevlin!"  
  
Darren and David looked up  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
Sean arrived on the field and he drew his five cards and he drew his first card.   
  
"Well I'll place two cards face down then I'll summon Aqua Madoor (1200/2000) face down in defence mode"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"I'll place a card face down then I'll play Stop Defence to bring your monster into Attack position Sean"  
  
Sean's monster was placed into attack mode. But Sean smiled  
  
"Sword's of Revealing Light to surround David's monsters and then I'll play Thunder Ruler so Darren will skip his Battle Phase."   
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"I pass"  
  
David drew his card   
  
"First I'll play Remove Trap to remove your Royal Command. Then I'll play De-Spell to remove your Swords of Revealing Light. Then I will summon the 7 Coloured Fish (1800/800) in attack mode to end my turn"  
  
Sean drew   
  
"First I'll summon Cyber Falcon in defence mode then I play Soul Exchange! I will sacrifice Darren's Robotic Knight and my Aqua Madoor to summon the Buster Blader!"  
  
"Sorry Sean, no Dragon's in any of our graveyards"  
  
"But there is one on the field. Darren's Tyrant Dragon that increases my monsters attack power to 3100. And I'll attack David's Sanga of Thunder"  
  
"Wrong! Block it!"  
  
Sean's Buster Blader was blown back to his side of the field  
  
"Don't you remember the Sanga's effect? It blocks all attacks even if they are higher"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"I will summon Little Chimera (600/550) in defence mode and it increases my monsters attack power to 3400. Attack Sean's Buster Blader!"  
  
"Cyber Falcon, defend!"  
  
Sean's second monster took the hit for Buster Blader but his life points weren't touched. David drew his card as the timer counted down. The crowds shouted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
Bakura walked down the aisle.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Bakura arrived on the field and he drew his five cards. It was David's turn  
  
"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Magnet Warrior then I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon Suijin!(2500/2400) "  
  
Everyone looked at David  
  
"I know what he's doing. He's going to summon the Gate Guardian!"  
  
David smiled   
  
"Well not even two attacks can knock me down but just to be sure I'll place a card face down. But I'll play the Scroll of Bewitchment to make my Sanga's attribute to a water type. Then I play Umiiruka to flood the field!"  
  
Water flooded unto the field  
  
"And that increases my monsters attack power by 500. So nothing on the field can take me down for a third attack"  
  
Sean drew his card   
  
"I'll play Monster Reborn to revive my Cyber Falcon then I sacrifice it to summon the Air Knight Parsath! (1900/1400)"  
  
Everyone raised their eyebrows  
  
"Strong monster"  
  
"And a good effect as well. Attack Darren's little Chimera!"  
  
Sean's monster was about to strike down Darren's monster  
  
"Shift to David's Suijin!"  
  
Sean's attack was directed to David's Suijin but his attack was blocked. Sean looked at Darren  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not only did I not want my monster destroyed but we must work together to take down David's Monsters. He is about to summon the most powerful monster in the game and we have to stop him!"  
  
Sean looked at David who had his arms folded  
  
"Now this isn't very fair"  
  
Bakura looked at both Darren and Sean  
  
"Don't either of you worry. I'll take him down"  
  
They both looked at him  
  
"What can you do?"   
  
"Observe"  
  
He drew  
  
"I will summon the Earthbound Spirit (500/2000) in defence mode. I then play Monster Reborn to revive Darren's Robotic Knight"  
  
Darren folded his arms  
  
"I'm waiting to be impressed"  
  
"Patience my friend, I will pass my turn"  
  
"What!"  
  
Darren drew his card.   
  
"I will play the Emperors Holiday to negate David's Scroll of Bewitchment!"  
  
David's card was destroyed   
  
"Then I summon a monster face down defence mode and a card face down"  
  
David then drew his card   
  
"I play Call of the Haunted to revive my 7 Coloured Fish. Then I place a monster card face down in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Sean was about to draw  
  
"Sean? I didn't say I end my turn. I play Ultimate offering to summon the Kazejin (2400/2200)! Then I sacrifice all my monsters to summon the all powerful Gate Guardian (3750/3400)!"  
  
The crowds were stunned at the power of the monster summoned. David's life points dropped to 1500 Darren looked up  
  
"3750 Attack power?"  
  
David smiled  
  
"And I'll attack Bakura's two monsters."  
  
Both Bakura's monsters were destroyed but he smiled  
  
Sean then drew his card   
  
"I place a card face down to end my turn"  
  
Bakura smiled  
  
"I will play Goblins Secret Remedy to increase my life points to 2400. Then I play Ultimate offering to summon The Grand Tikki Elder (1500/800) then I play The Castle of Dark Illusions (930/1930) both in defence mode"  
  
Bakura's life points dropped to 1900. Darren folded his arms  
  
"I'm still waiting"  
  
Bakura looked at David   
  
"So am I. I'll finish with a card face down  
  
David smiled and he drew  
  
"Ok then I'll not disappoint. I'll wipe out your monsters again. Attack his monsters, Gate Guardian!"  
  
Again the Gate Guardian destroyed Bakura's monsters and he smiled  
  
"You have activated my trap card. Double Turn"   
  
Darren and Sean looked Bakura  
  
"You skipped our turns!"  
  
Bakura smiled  
  
"And now I remove these three fiends from my graveyard to summon the Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)"  
  
Bakura laughed but David was confused  
  
"What was the point in that?"  
  
"Wait and see"  
  
"This will end you. Destroy that monster Gate Guardian!"  
  
The Gate Guardian destroyed Bakura's monster and his life points dropped to 350. Bakura smiled as the Gate Guardian came to Bakura's side of the field. Everyone was stunned  
  
"What!"  
  
Bakura smiled  
  
"You were too cocky and you activated my monsters effect. So now Gate Guardian, destroy David now!"  
  
The Gate Guardian blew the hell out of David, dropping his life points too 0. Bakura laughed and he turned to Darren and Sean. Robin came down the aisle  
  
"Oh good god, look who it is boys"  
  
They all laughed as Darren drew his card and he smiled  
  
"Well Bakura I thank you for removing David from the field but I'll have to remove you. I play the Salamandra to increase my monsters overall attack power to…4100 isn't it?"  
  
Bakura was stunned   
  
"Tyrant Dragon, knock him out!"  
  
Darren's monster wiped out Bakura's Gate Guardian dropping his life points to 0. Bakura walked off the field. Robin drew five cards and she drew another card   
  
"Ok boys, time to show you why the ladies dominate this event. I'll play the Island Turtle in defence mode, a monster face down in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Sean drew his card and he looked at Robin  
  
"I play Raigeki!"  
  
Robin smiled  
  
"Wrong, flip Maryokutai (900/900)! I'll sacrifice my monster to negate your magic card"  
  
Sean's magic card disappeared and he looked at his two monsters  
  
"Attack her Buster Blader!"  
  
Sean's monster sliced down her Island Turtle  
  
"And now, Airknight Parsath, attack her life points directly!"  
  
Robin was struck by Sean's monster head on and her life points dropped to 100. Darren drew  
  
"Ok then Sean I will summon the Dark Fire Solider (1700/1100) in attack mode then I play Raimei to send Robin packing"  
  
He life points dropped to 0. She walked off and the time counted down again. The crowds shouted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
David Balfour walked down the aisle and the crowds cheered, but not too loudly. Darren turned to Sean  
  
"I will attack your Buster Blader with my Tyrant Dragon!"  
  
Darren's demolished Sean's monster taking his life points down to 1000  
  
"And I'll get my Tyrant Dragon to wipe out your Airknight as well!"  
  
Darren's monster again wiped out Sean's other monster and his life points dropped to 0. Sean walked off the field as Balfour arrived  
  
"Darren buddy. Your run ends here"  
  
"6 other people said that. And I sent them packing"  
  
David drew five cards and he drew another card   
  
"I place two cards face down, then I'll summon a monster face down in defence mode"  
  
Darren drew   
  
"I'll sacrifice my Darkfire Soldier to summon Flame Cerberus (2100/1800) in attack mode"  
  
"Bottomless Trap Hole"  
  
"No!"  
  
Darren's monster was destroyed  
  
"No matter I'll destroy with the Tyrant Dragon! Attack now!"  
  
Darren's monster creamed Dave's monster. It was flipped up and it turned out to be Bite shoes  
  
"I will switch your Tyrant Dragon into defence mode then I will summon Octiclops (1800/1700) in attack mode and a monster face down in defence mode"  
  
Darren thought  
  
'Ok let's not be…'  
  
Darren shouted  
  
"I'll place a card face down. I'll then play the Curse of Fiend to change the position of all monsters on the field. Tyrant Dragon, attack his monster now!"  
  
'Rash'  
  
Dave smiled  
  
"You have activated my trap card, Magical Cylinder!"  
  
The blast from Darren's monster went into one cylinder and it fired right back out at Darren's monster. Darren was stunned  
  
"It's over already Darren!" 


	2. The Champion Crowned

The Champion Crowned  
  
The blast was heading straight for Darren's monster but a shield stopped it. Balfour was stunned as he saw Darren with a trap card on the field  
  
"Negate Attack"  
  
The time counted down again and the crowds shouted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
Nicola Mc Caughy walked down the aisle all the men in the arena rose to their feet whistling to her  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Nicola Mc Caughy"  
  
Nicola took her place on the field and she drew her five cards. Balfour drew his card and he looked at Nicola  
  
"Well if it isn't Demon girl"  
  
"Take your turn spook"  
  
"I will play the Change of Heart to bring your Flame Cerberus to me, then I'll sacrifice it and my face down monster the Mask of Darkness so I can ritual summon, the Masked Beast!"  
  
A huge scary monster appeared on the field but Darren folded his arms shaking his head  
  
"Don't forget my monster is stronger than yours"  
  
Balfour looked to Nicola  
  
"That's where my help comes into play"  
  
Nicola smiled and she drew her five cards and he extra card.   
  
"I will play Monster Reborn to revive Dave's Mask of Darkness and I'll sacrifice it to summon the Patrician of Darkness in attack mode. Then I play Blind Destruction."  
  
A dice appeared on the field; both Darren and Balfour started to sweat. The dice rolled and it landed on a 6  
  
"I can choose a monster to destroy with 6 stars or more and I choose…"  
  
Darren sighed but Dave's Masked Beast was destroyed as Nicola pointed to his monster  
  
"No!"  
  
"And now I will attack your Octiclops with the Patrician of Darkness!"  
  
Nicola's monster wiped out Balfour's monster, leaving his life points undefended. Nicola winked at Darren and he drew his card  
  
"I summon the Spirit of Flames by removing the Robotic Knight from my graveyard, and then I will summon the Flame Champion by sacrificing my Spirit of Flames. Attack Balfour's life points directly Flame champion!"   
  
Darren's monster slashed down at Balfour and his life points hit zero. Balfour walked off the field and Yugi Motto came down. The crowds went wild as Yugi appeared. Nicola and Darren were horrified  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the King of Games. Yugi Motto!"  
  
Yugi walked to the field and he drew his cards. He drew another one  
  
"Ok you two I play a monster in defence mode and two cards face down."  
  
Nicola drew   
  
"Go dice roll"  
  
The dice hit 1   
  
"That's a relief. Now I summon the Dream Clown in attack mode and a card face down to end my turn"  
  
Darren drew his card   
  
"Ok Yugi, I now attack with the Tyrant Dragon against your face down card"  
  
Yugi smiled  
  
"Wrong, Spellbinding Circle"  
  
"No Dragon Bead"  
  
Darren discarded one card from his hand and the Spellbinding Circle disappeared  
  
"But I'll attack with the Flame Champion!"  
  
Darren's monster sliced down Yugi's card but it turned out to be the Wall of Illusion. Darren's monster returned to his hand  
  
"What!"  
  
Yugi smiled as Nicola drew her card. She smiled  
  
"Ok then Yugi I'll put you out of your Misery. I'll summon the Crass Clown. Then I switch my Dream Clown into defence mode. I choose to destroy Darren's Tyrant Dragon"  
  
Darren freaked   
  
"No!"  
  
Nicola turned back to Yugi   
  
"And the Patrician of Darkness will take you out now!"  
  
Nicola's monster was about to attack when it hit something and it was destroyed  
  
"What!"  
  
Yugi revealed a trap card  
  
"Mirror Force. It destroys all your monsters on the field and it takes off 650 life points"  
  
Nicola's life points dropped to 1350. The timer counted down. The crowds shouted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
Stephen Reynolds came down the aisle and Darren's face lit up  
  
"Stephen!"  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Stephen Reynolds"  
  
Reynolds came into position and he drew his five cards. Yugi drew his next card  
  
"Nicola you tried to take me out but I will return the favour by removing you! I summon the Witty Phantom in attack mode. Attack her now!"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"Reveal, Dark Spirit of the Silent! Attack Darren's Little Chimera"  
  
Yugi's monster did just that and Darren wasn't happy  
  
"I changed the attack target. Sorry Darren"  
  
"You will regret that"  
  
Reynolds drew his card  
  
"I will summon the Crawling Dragon in attack mode and two cards face down. I'll attack Nicola's life points directly!"  
  
Yugi flipped up a face down card up  
  
"Swords of Revealing light!"  
  
Light Swords surrounded Stephen's monster and his attack was stopped. Nicola looked at Yugi  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"He maybe down for the count but I'm not. Nicola you are finished. I'll summon Fire Kraken and attack your life points directly!"  
  
Darren's monster struck her head on and her life points dropped to 0. Nicola walked off the field as the crowds started to boo Darren for knocking out 6 duellists. Yugi drew his card   
  
"I'll summon the Giant Soldier of Stone in defence mode and that will end my turn"  
  
Reynolds drew his card. He looked up and Seto Kiaba was walking to the ring. The crowds went nuts  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Seto Kiaba!"  
  
Darren and Reynolds were stunned but Darren smiled and he looked at Reynolds  
  
"Kiaba will do our job for us. He doesn't like Yugi anymore than we do"  
  
Kiaba stood in his position and he drew five cards. He drew an extra card  
  
"Ok boys I will summon the Rogue Doll in attack mode and I'll play Elf's light to increase my monsters attack power to 2000. And I'll place a card face down. De-Spell to get rid of Yugi's Swords of Revealing light to end my turn"  
  
Reynolds drew his card   
  
"I will summon the Spear Dragon in attack mode. And I'll play Dragon Treasure to increase my monsters attack power to 2200. Attack Yugi's Giant Soldier of Stone!"  
  
Reynolds monster wiped out Yugi's monster. Darren drew his card   
  
"I will sacrifice Fire Kraken to summon the Gadget Soldier and I'll equip him with the Burning Spear to make his attack power 2200. Attack Kiaba's Rogue Doll!"  
  
Yugi put a face down card up  
  
"De-Spell!"  
  
Darren's monster returned to 1800-attack power. Kiaba smiled  
  
"Rogue Doll, take him out!"  
  
Darren's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1800, the first time Darren's life points moved. Kiaba then drew and he smiled  
  
"I will play Soul Exchange and I will sacrifice Stephen's Crawling Dragon and my Rogue Doll to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Kiaba's huge monster appeared on the field and Kiaba laughed.   
  
"And I'll finish Darren off with a direct attack. Go, Blue Eyes!"  
  
Darren was about to be demolished when Stephen's Spear Dragon stood before him. Kiaba saw this and he quickly flicked up a face down card  
  
"Dragon's Rage"  
  
Reynolds was horrified as his defence position monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 0. Darren smiled at Reynolds  
  
"Thanks man"   
  
They gave each other a high five and Darren turned back to Kiaba, angry. Reynolds walked up the aisle and Mark walked down the aisle  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Mark Donnelly"  
  
Yugi drew his card   
  
"I will summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defence mode and I'll arm my Witty Phantom with the Sword of Dark Destruction"  
  
Mark got into position and he drew his cards.   
  
"I will play the Legendary Ocean"  
  
The field was flooded with water. Darren didn't sit well with that  
  
"Then I place two cards face down and I summon the Spike Seadra!"  
  
Darren drew his card   
  
"I play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Kiaba's Blue Eyes!"  
  
Kiaba's monster was destroyed  
  
"And I'll strike you head on with the UFO Turtle!"  
  
Darren's monster struck Kiaba head on, dropping his life points to 600. Kiaba narrowed his eyes  
  
"This means war!"  
  
He drew and he smiled widely  
  
"I now play a Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon!"  
  
Darren was horrified as Kiaba's Blue Eyes rose from the field and it roared. Kiaba laughed again  
  
"Destroy Darren now!!"  
  
Kiaba's Blue Eyes fired but something got in the way. Kiaba looked at Yugi and his Magnet Warrior was destroyed instead.   
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked at Kiaba  
  
"With those Blue eyes in your deck I think we had better get rid of you first"  
  
"Fat chance"   
  
Yugi drew his card and he looked at Mark  
  
"But for this turn I'll concentrate on you for now. I'll play Monster Reborn to summon Kiaba's Blue Eyes!"  
  
"You thief!"  
  
The Blue eyes appeared on Yugi's side of the field and it roared. Mark was horrified  
  
"Blue Eyes take out his monster now!"  
  
The Blue Eyes demolished Mark's monster and his life points dropped to 1400.   
  
"And now Witty Phantom, finish him!"  
  
Yugi's Witty Phantom hit Mark head on and his life points hit 0. Mark walked off. Darren drew   
  
"I'll summon Lady Assailant of the Flames and I'll remove these three cards from the top of my Deck to inflict 800 life points damage to…Yugi"  
  
"What?"  
  
Even Kiaba was surprised  
  
"I want to strike Kiaba down!"  
  
Yugi's life points dropped to 1200. Just then Michael walked from the curtains and the crowds screamed  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Michael Kernaghan!"  
  
The crowds shouted even more and Michael took his position on the field. Kiaba drew his card and Michael drew his five cards. Kiaba smiled  
  
"I summon the Lord of Dragon's and one card face down"  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and one card face down. And I'll attack Darren's UFO Turtle!"  
  
Darren's monster was sliced down the middle and Darren's life points dropped to 1500. Michael drew a card but Darren's Little Chimera appeared on the field  
  
"That's my UFO Turtle's effect"   
  
"Ok, my move. I'll play Soul Exchange to sacrifice both Yugi's monsters to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
Michael's Black dragon roared as it appeared on the field. Yugi's Blue Eyes roared right back at it. Michael then placed another card down  
  
"Metal Morph so I can summon the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon"  
  
The crowds were amazed   
  
"And finally I place two cards face down"  
  
Darren drew   
  
"I play the Shallow Grave"  
  
Darren summoned his Tyrant Dragon onto the field. Yugi summoned his Wall of Illusion, Kiaba summoned his Rogue Doll and Michael couldn't summon anything.   
  
"And I'll play Salamandra to my Lady Assailant to make it 2200! And I'll attack to Lord of Dragons!"  
  
Kiaba's monster was destroyed. Kiaba drew his card and he smiled   
  
"I'll summon La Jinn in attack mode. And I'll equip the Dark Energy to make its attack power 2100. Next the Gift of the Mystical Elf to increase my life points to 1500. La Jinn attack Yugi's Wall of Illusion!"  
  
La Jinn struck down Yugi's monster but Kiaba's La Jinn returned to his hand  
  
"Blue Eyes destroy his Blue Eyes!"  
  
Both Blue Eyes White Dragon's took each other out and Kiaba smiled. Yugi knew he was finished  
  
"Rogue Doll, finish him!"  
  
Kiaba's Rogue Doll struck Yugi head on and his life points hit 0. Kiaba laughed as Yugi walked from the field. Michael drew his card   
  
"I'll summon the Witches Apprentice in defence mode to increase my Red Eyes Metal Dragon to 3300! And I'll attack Kiaba's Blue Eyes!"  
  
Kiaba's Blue Eyes was wiped out and Kiaba's life points dropped to 1200. Michael smiled but Kiaba was not happy. Joey Wheeler came down the ramp way and he arrived at the field  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen introducing Joey Wheeler!"  
  
Joey drew his five cards  
  
"Ready to play with the big boys Wheeler?"  
  
Joey looked at Kiaba  
  
"Enough Kiaba, I'm taking you down, cause you knocked out Yugi!"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"I'll change the position of my Tyrant Dragon into attack mode. And I'll place a card face down. I'll take Kiaba out with the Tyrant Dragon, attack the Rogue Doll!"  
  
Darren's monster fired a blast of fire at Kiaba but it was stopped  
  
"Negate attack!"  
  
Kiaba smiled and he drew  
  
"I'll summon Ryu-Kishin in attack mode and one card face down."  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"Trap Hole"  
  
Kiaba's monster was destroyed  
  
"Damn you. I'll attack you with the Rogue Doll. Attack the Witches Apprentice"  
  
Kiaba's monster was about to attack  
  
"Reveal, block attack!"  
  
Kiaba's monster was put into defence mode and Joey then drew his card  
  
"I'll summon Spirit of the Harp in defence mode and I'll play Eternal Rest"  
  
Darren's Lady Assailant of the Flame was destroyed and he wasn't happy  
  
"And I'll finish with a card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Well Wheeler I'm going to finish you quickly. I'll place a monster card face down and I'll destroy your Spirit of Harp with my Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"  
  
Michael's dragon fired its attack and Wheeler's monster was annihilated. Darren smiled as he drew   
  
"Well I can't do much accept take Wheeler out of here. Tyrant Dragon, take him out!"  
  
Darren's monster wiped out Joey's life points and Darren smiled  
  
"7 duellists I have eliminated"  
  
"You must be feeling proud"  
  
"Damn right"  
  
Kiaba drew and he smiled  
  
"I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Kiaba's third Dragon appeared on the field but Michael smiled  
  
"Trap Hole Kiaba!"  
  
"Oh no, Remove Trap!"  
  
Kiaba looked at Darren  
  
"And I think you and I had a score to settle. Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy his Tyrant Dragon now!"  
  
Kiaba's Blue Eyes destroyed Darren's monster and his life points dropped to 1400. Mia Valentine then walked down the aisle and again all the men stood to their feet  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Mai Valentine!"  
  
Mai took her place on the field and she drew her five cards. She drew an extra card  
  
"Ok boys I play the Harpy Lady in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Michael drew his card and he looked at Mia.  
  
'Not a chance. I'll focus on Darren. He is weak for now'  
  
Michael drew but Mai revealed a face down card  
  
"Thunder Ruler. Skip your attack phase and let Darren take his turn"  
  
"What!"  
  
"There is no honour in striking a man when he's down"  
  
Darren drew  
  
"Thanks. But this match isn't about honour it's about winning! I play the Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon so I can recall my Tyrant Dragon!"  
  
Darren's monster roared as it reappeared on the field  
  
"And now attack Mia's Harpy Lady!"  
  
Mia smiled as the attack came to her a wall appeared before her Harpy Lady and it hit back at Darren's monster. Its attack points were dropped to 1450  
  
"What!"  
  
"Mirror Wall!"  
  
Kiaba smiled as he drew  
  
"And now Darren you are finished. Blue Eyes put him out of his misery!"  
  
Kiaba's monster wiped out his Tyrant Dragon and Darren's life points hit 0. The crowds were silenced and Kiaba laughed. Mai then drew again  
  
"Ok now I summon the second Harpies lady and my Mirror Force is still in play. Michael drew his card and he looked up. David Semple was coming down the aisle  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing David Semple!"  
  
David took his place on the field and he drew his five cards. Michael drew his card and he looked at Mia.   
  
"I'll play Mask of the Accursed to equip to your Harpy lady. It means she can't attack and you will lose 500 life points down each of your turns. But now I'll focus on Kiaba. Attack his Blue Eyes Red Eyes!"  
  
Michael's Red Eyes took out Kiaba's Blue Eyes taking his life points to 900. Semple drew his first monster.   
  
"I will summon Beta the Magnet Warrior. Then I play Ultimate Offering to summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior both in attack mode. And four cards face down to end my turn"  
  
Semple's life points dropped to 1500. Kiaba drew his card and he looked at Michael  
  
"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Blue Eyes"  
  
Michael slapped his forehead  
  
"How many times has he been on the field?"  
  
"And I'll play the Mystical Elf in defence mode and a card face down. And I play Elf's light to make its power 3400! Destroy his Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"  
  
The Blue Eyes was about to attack when it fired at Mia's Harpy Lady  
  
"What!"  
  
Mia's life points dropped to 0 and she was stunned. She saw Semple with two, face up cards  
  
"Shift and Metal Detector"  
  
Mia walked off the field and Kiaba looked at Semple   
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Michael drew his next card   
  
"I'll place a card face down and I'll hit Semple with my Red Eyes!"  
  
Michael's monster fired its attack but it bounced right back and his monsters were all destroyed and his life points were zero  
  
"What!"  
  
Semple had two more cards face up  
  
"Curse of Fiend and Mirror Force. Your Red Eyes already attacked and so I placed your other monsters into attack mode."  
  
The crowds clapped as Michael walked off. Kiaba and Semple looked at each other. Semple drew  
  
"I now summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and I'll sacrifice them all to summon Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior!"  
  
Kiaba smiled  
  
"I play Grounded attack"  
  
Semple's monster was placed into defence position and Semple wasn't happy  
  
"I'll take you down in my next turn"  
  
Kiaba drew  
  
"I'll summon the Mystic Clown in attack mode and that will end my turn."  
  
Semple laughed and he drew. He sighed  
  
"I'll just attack your Blue Eyes right now!"  
  
Semple's warrior was ready to attack when the Blue Eyes attack power rose to 3800 and it fired at Semple's monster taking his life points to 1200  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Didn't you know about the effect of the Mystical elf? She can transfer her power to a monster of my choosing. I chose my Blue Eyes and now you are defenceless. Mystic Clown, end the Battle Royal!"  
  
Kiaba's Mystic Clown hit Semple head on and his life points hit 0. The Crowds cheered  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner, Seto Kiaba!" 


End file.
